Alessandro Cagliostro
Alessandro Cagliostro, eigentlich Giuseppe Balsamo (* 8. Juni 1743 - nach anderen Quellen * 2. Juni 1743 in Palermo; † 26. August 1795 in San Leo) war ein italienischer Alchemist und Hochstapler. Leben Balsamo zeigte schon früh Anzeichen von den Talenten, für die er später traurige Berühmtheit erlangte. Er erhielt die Rudimente seiner Ausbildung im Kloster Caltagirone auf Sizilien, wurde aber wegen Fehlverhaltens ausgewiesen und von seinen Verwandten verstoßen. Er zeichnete sich nun durch ein liederliches Leben aus und durch den Einfallsreichtum, mit dem er Betrügereien und andere Verbrechen austüftelte, ohne sich dem Risiko der Entdeckung auszusetzen. Nachdem er schließlich mit den Behörden in Schwierigkeiten geriet, floh er aus Sizilien und reiste nach Griechenland, Ägypten, Arabien, Persien, Rhodos, wo er Stunden in Alchemie und verwandten "Wissenschaften" bei dem Griechen Althotas genommen haben soll, und schließlich nach Malta. Dort stellte er sich beim Großmeister des Malteserordens als Graf Cagliostro vor. Von diesem, dessen Interessen auch in der Alchemie lagen, erhielt er Empfehlungen für die berühmten Häuser von Rom und Neapel, wohin er nun eilte. In Rom heiratete Cagliostro eine schöne, aber skrupellose Frau, Lorenza Feliciani, mit der er unter verschiedenen Namen in viele Gegenden Europas reiste. Er besuchte 1771 London und Paris und verkaufte Liebestränke, Jugendelixiere, Schönheitsmixturen, alchimistische Pulver usw. und gewann hohe Profite aus seinem Handel. Nach weiteren Reisen auf dem Kontinent kehrte er nach London zurück, wo er sich als Gründer eines neuen Freimaurer-Systems ausgab. Es gab Gerüchte über sein angeblich biblisches Alter. Als er einmal an einem Kruzifix vorbeikam, hörte man ihn zu seinem Diener murmeln: :"Ich hatte es ihm doch gesagt, diesem Juden, dass er aufpassen sollte an jenem Abend damals, aber er wollte ja nicht hören..." Cagliostro wurde in den besten Kreisen der Gesellschaft empfangen und von den Damen bewundert. Noch einmal reiste er nach Deutschland und Holland, dann nach Russland, Polen und schließlich nach Paris, wo er 1785 in die Halsbandaffäre verwickelt wurde. Obwohl Cagliostro durch die unvergleichliche Frechheit seiner Verteidigung einer Verurteilung entkam, wurde er aus anderen Gründen in der Bastille eingekerkert. Nach seiner Freilassung begab er sich abermals nach England, wo er zunächst Erfolg hatte; schließlich wurde er aber von einigen englischen Anwälten überlistet und für eine Weile im Fleet Prison inhaftiert. Nachdem er England verlassen hatte, reiste er durch Europa bis nach Rom, wo er 1789 verhaftet wurde. Er wurde als Häretiker angeklagt und zum Tode verurteilt, aber das Urteil wurde 1791 in lebenslange Haft umgewandelt. Seine Ehefrau wurde in ein Kloster verbannt. Er starb im Gefängnis von San Leo nahe Undine, wobei unklar ist, ob er von einem Gefängniswärter erdrosselt wurde oder an der Syphilis starb, welcher er sich in jungen Jahren auf einer Spanienreise zugezogen hatte. Verfilmung 1973 wurde im Rahmen der Abenteuervierteiler im ZDF auch die Geschichte um Cagliostro in drei Teilen verfilmt, mit Jean Marais in der Hauptrolle. Diesem Film liegt der Roman Joseph Balsamo aus dem Zyklus Memoiren eines Arztes von Alexandre Dumas (1802-1870) zugrunde. Es liegen seit 1929 auch weitere Verfilmungen vor, in denen Cagliostro als Person vorkommt, zumeist jedoch als undurchsichtiger Scharlatan in einer Nebenrolle. Verschwörungstheorien Nach Cagliostros Verhaftung 1789 gab es zahlreiche Spekulationen über die Gründe, auch die späteren Aussagen vor dem päpstlichen Inquisitionsgericht schürten mehr die Spekulation als das sie Klarheit schafften. Cagliostro und die Illuminaten Kurz nach der Verhaftung Cagliostros am 6. Januar 1790 berichtete der Kardinal de Bernis: :"On arrête Cagliostro; on recherche s’ il n’ est pas le chef de cette secte d’ Illuminés qui commence ici à inquiéter le gouvernement. Cette même secte fait grand progrès en Allemangne et un peu partout à l’aide de Cérémonies mystérieuses qu’ on nomme ici égyptienne, sème universellement l’ esprit d’ insurrection et de révolte contre l’ ancienne autorité des gouvernements" :( Man hält Cagliostro fest, man forscht ob er nicht der Chef dieser Sekte der Illuminaten/Illuminés ist, die hier beginnt die Regierung zu beunruhigen. Diese Sekte macht großen Fortschritte in Deutschland, und ein wenig pberall mittels mysteriösen Zeremonien, die man ägyptisch nennt, universell sät er den Geist des Aufstandes und der Revolte gegen die alte Autorität der Regierungen) (Übersetzungen ohne Gewähr) Die 12. Ausgabe der Berliner "Vossischen Zeitung" von 1790 berichtete: :"Rom, 4. Januar. Die Gerüchte weshalb es (die Verhaftung) geschehen seyn soll, sind sehr verschieden. Einige sagen, es sey entdeckt worden, dass Kagliostro an der Französischen Revolution Anteil habe; andere, er habe auch in Rom eine Revolution bewirken wollen." Etwas das diese Vermutungen unterstützte war ein von Cagliostro 1786 anonym veröffentlichter ''"Lettre ouverte au peuple Française". In dem es hieß :„Quelqu’un me demandait si je retournerais en Frence – Assurement ai-je repondu, pourvu que la Bastille soit devenue une place publique“ '' :("Wenn Jemand mich fragt, ob ich nach Frankreich zurückgehen würde, so antwortete ich, vorausgesetzt, dass die Bastille ein öffentlicher Platz geworden ist"). Dies wurde als Vorankündigung der Zerstörung der Bastille gedeutet. Im Hamburer "Politischen Journal" hieß es: :"Man will wissen, er (Cagliostro) sey das Oberhaupt der neuen Illuminaten-Sekte. Er und diese Sekte haben an vielen Dingen in Frankreich, und anderen, die so in anderen, die so in anderen Ländern vorgehen, Schuld." Unter dem päpstlichen Inquisitionsgerichte 1789 sagte Cagliostro selbst (unter Androhung der Todesstrafe) aus, dass er in einem unterirdischen Gewölbe in Frankfurt in den Illuminatenorden eingeweiht wurde. In einem mit Blut geschriebenen Eid hätte er sich zur Tötung aller Fürsten verpflichtet. Danach sei er unwissentlich zu einem der 12 Großmeister aufgestiegen. Nach seiner Aussage sollen die Aktivitäten der Illuminaten zunächst nur auf Frankreich fixiert gewesen sein, aber auch Italien würde bald ein Ziel der Illuminaten (vgl. Carbonari). Auch soll der Orden um gewaltige Mittel verfügt haben, welche auf Banken in Amsterdam, Rotterdam, London und Genua lägen, diese Mittel kämen von 180000 Freimaurern die jedes Jahr 100 Goldfrank bezahlten, aus 20000 Logen in Amerika und Europa sollen jeweils am Johannisfest 500000 Loisdor in die Zentralkasse gelangt sein. All dieses Geld diente dazu das die Führer ''fürstlich Leben konnten und es Unterhilt zudem ein Netzwerk aus Agenten an allen Höfen Europas. Der Illuminat Johann Bode nahm sich in einer 1790 in Gotha anonym veröffentlichten Schrift "Ist Cagliostro der Chef der Illuminaten" dem Thema an. Er versuchte nachzuweisen, dass dieses Gerücht erst in Deutschland entstanden ist. Auch bemerkte er zu recht, dass Cagliosto, der "Schwarze, oder Caco-Magie" betrieb nur schwer in den Illuminatenorden gepasst hätte, denn die Illuminaten könnten "von gar keiner Magie etwas hören ohne, zum großen Ärger der Gläubigen und Frommen, den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln zu halten". Literatur * Freller, Thomas: Cagliostro: die dunkle Seite der Aufklärung. - Erfurt: Sutton, 2001. - ISBN 3-89702-341-5 * Kiefer, Klaus H.: Cagliostro: Dokumente zu Aufklärung und Okkultismus. - München: Beck, 1991. - ISBN 3-406-35321-5 * McCalman, Ian: Der letzte Alchemist: die Geschichte des Grafen Cagliostro. - Frankfurt a.M.: Insel, 2004. - ISBN 3-458-17199-1 * Verfilmungen in denen Cagliostro vorkommt Weblinks * Biografie und umfangreiche Bibliografie Category:PersonCategory:EuropaCategory:HochstaplerCategory:18. JahrhundertCategory:Illuminatenorden